Brothers
by Mikipeach
Summary: Fais-le qu'il lui demande. C'est une prière. Une supplique. Pourquoi ne resserres-tu pas ton étau Thor ? Pourquoi ta main tremble-t-elle ? Pourquoi tes doigts s'enfoncent-ils dans la gorge de ce môme sans pouvoir étreindre définitivement ce souffle menteur et empoisonné ?


_**Disclaimers :**_ Ce petit écrit brouillonesque est inspiré des planches de **Journey into Mystery 645** contant les aventures de Loki s'étant réincarné en enfant et cherchant à se racheter. Tous les personnages appartiennent à **Marvel** , l'histoire glissant des clins d'œil à quelques comics. Le dessin est de **Marty-MC** et trouvable sur tumblr.

 _ **Genre :**_ Angst/Family

 _ **Playlist:**_ _Safe and Sound – Alex Goot_.

Pfouu ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus posté et ça doit se ressentir dans mon écriture et la chute. Mais voilà ça fait un très long moment que je projette d'écrire cet OS. Je l'avais très bien avancé et j'avais perdu une partie. Rage et potage je l'ai donc de nouveau laissé de côté. Et ce soir j'ai ressenti le besoin de me changer les idées et d'écrire l'un de mes OS en projet. Et voilà donc cette histoire avec son point final. Un petit concentré juste sur la relation entre Thor et Kid!Loki et donc globalement une rétrospective sur la relation entre les deux frères (pêle-mêle des comics mais aussi des films). Mais c'est surtout une dérivation autour de ces planches et du dessin de Marty-MC. En bref pas du grand art.

Mais trêve de bavardage c'est à vous de lire et de juger chers lecteurs !

Sur-ce bonne lecture.

.

* * *

 _ **Brothers**_

* * *

.

C'est le choc violent d'une porte heurtant la pierre froide et lisse. C'est un rugissement de colère résonnant jusque dans les tréfonds des couloirs labyrinthiques du palais de la Cité d'Or. C'est la pestilence de la trahison suffoquant un dieu. C'est la rage d'un prince dont l'ombre massive empêche toute retraite à l'enfant.

— _Loki ? Tu voulais me voir, demande la voix de Thor._

 _Le jeune Dieu de la Malice pénètre dans le patio. Hésitant. Les rayons du soleil se faufilent entre les vignes. Embrasant les feuilles et les grappes gorgées de raisins rouges. La fontaine glougloute paisiblement, étrangère aux tourments détruisant le cœur de Loki._

 _Son menton tremble._

 _Le sourcil de Thor s'hausse._

— _Loki que se passe-t-il ?_

Thor se dresse devant Loki, la colère tendant ses muscles et l'empêchant de prononcer une phrase cohérente. Mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Ils expriment toute la rage et le chagrin de cette énième trahison.

Comment a-t-il pu être assez naïf pour penser qu'une nouvelle naissance ferait la différence ?

 _Le fils d'Odin s'inquiète. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Loki d'être en proie à une telle inquiétude. Il s'approche de son jeune frère. Prêt à lui apporter toute éventuelle aide. A soulager sa peine._

 _Il sursaute._

 _Loki s'est jeté contre lui, étreignant de ses bras son torse large et puissant. Ses menottes n'arrivent même pas à se joindre dans le dos du Dieu du Tonnerre. Un sanglot._

—… _Thor, souffle le garçon. Si…je deviens méchant…_

—Comment as-tu pu faire ça Loki, gronde Thor le visage déformé par la colère.

Loki recule. Si chétif. Si pathétique. Il avale sa salive. Toute malice ou sourire goguenard s'est évaporé de son minois. Petit moineau s'acculant au mur en attendant que l'aigle ne fasse qu'une bouchée de lui.

Les poings se crispent. Les muscles se tendent. La rage gronde.

—Réponds-moi !

Un poing qui s'abat contre le mur à quelques centimètres du visage de l'enfant. Un couinement de peur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il fuit son regard.

Silence.

— _S'il te plait, gémit entre deux sanglots Loki. Fais-le…Juste fais-le._

— _Loki, je…_

— _Je t'en prie. On sait tous comment l'histoire finira._

La réponse n'est qu'un murmure ténu. Un souffle imperceptible qu'il faut décrypter sur les lèvres.

Pardon.

Deux syllabes qui déclenchent un rugissement de colère de Thor. Sa poigne saisit brusquement la gorge de son cadet.

— _Thor je t'en prie…J'ai si peur…Promets-le moi._

— _Non ! Tu dois croire en toi ! J'ai confiance et je sais que tu peux changer._

Celui-ci hoquète, se tortille, suffoque sous les yeux bleus électriques emplis de haine et de douleur. Le Vengeur tremble de fureur, resserrant un peu plus à chaque seconde sa prise. Les yeux de Loki se voilent, l'air lui manque mais pas une seule seconde il ne baisse les yeux. Pas un seul instant il ne se défend.

 _Si…je deviens méchant…S'il te plait. Fais-le._

Thor s'arrête. Effrayé, reculant presque dans un spasme alors que sa main serre toujours le cou de son frère. Plus de pression ou de strangulation. Juste la volonté qui vacille devant un regard qui exprime une vérité effrayante.

Fais-le qu'il lui demande.

C'est une prière. Une supplique.

Pourquoi ne resserres-tu pas ton étau Thor ? Pourquoi ta main tremble-t-elle ? Pourquoi tes doigts s'enfoncent-ils dans la gorge de ce môme sans pouvoir étreindre définitivement ce souffle menteur et empoisonné ?

Ils sont là tous les deux, perdus entre les ombres et la lumière. Entre clarté et obscurité. Deux frères à l'âme écorchée, le cœur déchiré et la fatalité labourant leurs épaules.

L'enfant est emprisonné. Proie chétive qui siffle faiblement des râles entre ses dents. Ses jambes flageolent alors que l'air lui manque. Une larme de sueur roule sur sa peau pâle tandis que ses yeux voilés et d'un vert reptilien observe le guerrier qui le tient à sa merci.

La pression autour de sa gorge se relâche faiblement, suffisamment pour pouvoir le laisser reprendre son souffle tandis que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il sourit faiblement entre deux grandes inspirations. D'un sourire triste, teinté d'une amère évidence.

Ah ce n'est qu'un enfant malingre. Pauvre chaton famélique et noiraud ayant déjà bien vécu la moitié de ses vies de félin. Il n'est que mensonge c'est ce que l'on cesse de murmurer et de lire en lui. Il ne faut pas se fier à sa bouille malicieuse, à sa voix fluette, à ses tentatives pour aider Thor. Son frère bien-aimé.

Non regarde donc son vrai visage, le sang entachant ses mains, les mensonges qui putréfient sa bouche. Regarde le monstre qui est en lui Thor, hurle le monde et chaque âme qui a été marquée par le fléau Loki.

Et Thor entend chacune de ses voix aboyant à l'unisson dans sa tête. Il les sent griffer les airs, mugir dans ses oreilles, vociférer leur haine.

 _Ne lui fais pas confiance._

Souviens-toi de ses crimes, de ses mensonges, de ses trahisons. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il t'a fait Thor. Souviens-toi du Ragnarök, de Sif emprisonnée dans l'enveloppe charnelle d'une vieille femme aux portes de la mort, du chaos enflammant Asgard, des complots…de ses origines.

Loki, Dieu du Mensonge. Loki, Enfant de Jotun. Loki, Fils de Laufey.

Et ces évidences tintent, martèlent et crient dans ta tête. Chorale de la raison alors que ta mémoire fait remonter dans un bouillonnement l'écume des souvenirs se fracassant sur les écueils de ton cœur.

Le corps du Dieu du Tonnerre tremble. Les yeux d'un bleu azuréen se voilent de larmes. Les épaules du guerrier ploient sous le chagrin et l'abandon. Alors il n'y a plus de Dieu, d'héritier d'Asgard ou de Vengeur.

Juste un frère incapable de tuer son cadet.

Fais-le qu'il murmure de nouveau.

Finissons-en que semble chuchoter cet ordre aux accents suppliants.

Tue-moi, balbutient les yeux de Loki.

Une menotte se pose avec délicatesse sur la poigne de Thor, l'encourageant d'une pression à finir le travail que la colère a commencé.

Ses lèvres se figent dans un sourire crispé, indolence du condamné. Dissimulation des sanglots qui se cognent contre ses dents. Une larme roule sur sa joue de môme.

Une larme semblable à celles qu'il pouvait verser la nuit alors qu'il tremblait de peur sous les assauts de l'orage.

Une larme semblable à celles qu'il a pu laisser couler lorsqu'il se retrouvait abandonné et méprisé de tous dans un royaume qui n'était pas le sien.

Une larme semblable à celles qu'il a réfrénées lorsque l'échec, la haine et la solitude étaient ses seules compagnes.

Une larme qui rejoint celles que verse Thor en cet instant. Les dents serrées et le corps vouté au-dessus du corps malingre de l'enfant emprisonné dans la poigne de fer.

—Fais-le.

...

—Thor…s'il te plaît…fais-le.

Le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de Thor. Ses genoux martèlent les dalles froides. Loki chute sur le sol avec lui. Sa gorge toujours emprisonnée.

Les larmes ruissèlent. Les sanglots résonnent sous la voute de pierre. Loki attend sa sentence.

— _Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais te sauver Thor, hurle l'enfant le visage ruisselant de larmes. Ils…m'ont dit que-_

 _Il s'arrête. Ses poings se crispent sur le sol alors que la silhouette de Thor disparait avec celle de Sif dans l'ombre des colonnades. Il se mord les lèvres._

—… _De toute façon ça ne compte pas, sanglote-t-il._

 _Le désespoir déforme maintenant ses traits alors qu'il hurle sa rage et la vérité toute crue qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer._

— _Tu es comme les autres, crache le petit Loki. Peu-…peu importe ce que je fais…Ca ne compte pas. Ca ne comptera jamais._

 _Mais Thor est parti depuis longtemps. Il est seul._

—S'il te plait Thor…fais-le…Tue-moi, souffle Loki épuisé.

…

—Il n'y a pas d'autre fin.

—…Je ne peux pas.

Thor enfouit son visage dans ses poings. Loki inspire de grandes goulées d'air, allongé avec le plafond pour seul horizon.

De longues minutes s'écoulent.

—Oh…Thor, murmure dans un souffle et un rire étranglé Loki.

—Je ne peux pas, répète Thor effondré. Je ne peux pas te tuer.

 _Parce que tu es et restes mon frère_ ,

Murmure le silence.

Et ils restent ainsi. Perdus. Abattus. Vaincus.

Frères.

Liens indéfectibles.

Et ce pour l'éternité.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà. Une chute peut-être un rien abrupte mais je trouvais que m'éterniser serait revenu à prendre le risque de faire dans le redondant et négliger l'essentiel du message que je voulais transmettre (« oui mais c'est décousu ce que tu nous offres Peach ! » « Pardon je suis une larve ! Une pauuuvre larve ! »).Enfin justement vous pouvez me dire si je me trompe, les critiques et les reviews sont aussi faites pour ça :)

J'ai choisi de ne jamais expliquer les raisons précises de la colère de Thor à l'égard de Loki car il n'y en a pas. Ce qui compte c'est que Loki malgré toute sa volonté a commis un acte mauvais qui lui vaut la colère de Thor et la sensation du Dieu du Tonnerre d'avoir été trahi par ce nouveau frère en qui il avait confiance. Oui je sais je suis cruelle ! Mais j'aime noyer dans mes feels mes lecteurs et moi avec ! Bref.

Je vous remercie surtout de m'avoir lu chers lecteurs et d'avoir pris le temps de vous arrêter sur mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre lecture ou de votre avis en espérant vous revoir bientôt !

Portez-vous bien mes petits hérissons !


End file.
